


like a bird perched on your shoulder

by casastrophe



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, M/M, Miya Atsumu-centric, Not Beta Read, Not Proofread, Post-Canon, fluff in general, they’re getting older and are retired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:27:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28654227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casastrophe/pseuds/casastrophe
Summary: Being a retired pro-volleyball player, Atsumu Miya now enjoys the simpler things in life.Thankfully, he wakes up to those everyday.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 94
Collections: Only Haikyuu!!





	like a bird perched on your shoulder

Atsumu is slowly awoken by the faint light of morning seeping through the window; his eyes slowly adjust as he stirs, careful not to awaken the smaller figure clinging onto him.

Ah, Shoyou. In their shared apartment, in their shared room, on their shared bed.

Oftentimes, the elder of the Miya twins would still wake up in disbelief that for some reason, by some happenstance, he wakes up everyday to a mop of orange hair and the softest angelic face sleeping next to him. He’d pinch himself, in case it was all a dream, but then Shoyou would slowly shift, his eyes slowly opening, revealing the most mesmerizing pair of brown irises illuminated by the glow of morning. He could stare at them forever, he would always think, until his thoughts get interrupted by a quick good morning kiss from the love of his life.

Today is no different, and he shifts his focus from his thoughts back to the endearing snoring face of his lover, gently carressing the mess of bedhair fondly, resisting the urge to give the other a quick peck on the forehead (he does so anyway).

When Shoyo finally wakes up, they have a routine: kiss, get up, stretch, prepare for the day. As Atsumu brewed coffee for the both of them, Shoyou would sit out on the balcony on his yoga mat and meditate, and the other would watch. The sun’s a bit more intense now, but it illuminates Shoyo all the same — it’s no wonder anyone who meets him would call him the ‘sun incarnate’ ; it’s a fitting title for one who’s smile could light up even the darkest room.

And like the sun, his radiance has never faded, even now in their late thirties and a few years after they officially retired from volleyball. The love for the sport never faltered, with the couple founding a volleyball camp that specialized both in indoor and beach volleyball (the hardest part was finding an area that had ample access to both). The journey to finally arrive to where they were now was long and winding, but Atsumu thinks he’d do it again a million times over if Shoyo was at his side.

And he is and always will be, he promised. He promised that when he accepted Atsumu’s declaration to set for him all those years ago. He promised that when he walked through those doors when he tried out for the Black Jackals. He promised that when he (thankfully) reciprocated his feelings after years of pining. He promised that as they said their vows in front of the altar and their family.

To Atsumu, Shoyou’s love was lingering, even when they were apart; like a bird resting its wings as it sits on your shoulder, like the gentle breeze of spring that carried new begginings, like the scent of Osamu’s specialty onigiri made just for him. Shoyou loved so fully and so wholeheartedly, and who is he to back down from that? So he’d love him back just as intensely and truthfully; and now they’re here.

In this moment.

He watches now as his lover picks and rolls up the yoga mat after a successful meditation session, making his way to the kitchen counter, where Atsumu already has his coffee ready, and is finishing up a pile of pancakes.

“Maple or chocolate syrup?” he asks.

“Maple please!” the other answers, smiling. “If you’re done, I’ll wake them up now.”

“Yeah, I’m done,” he confirms, setting four plates on the kitchen counter, two smaller than the others.

He doesn’t wait long until Shoyou emerges from another room tailed by a pair of (very sleepy) twins, obviously still half asleep. The scent of pancakes seem to alert them though, as they come rushing to their other father, giving him a goodmorning hug and kiss.

“Did you two sleep well?”

“Haru snores loud,” one of them replies.

“I don’t snore!” the other tries to defend, both of them more awake now.

“All right Haru, Aki. Settle down now,” Atsumu laughs a little, a wave of nostalgia hitting from his own youth with his twin. He looks down fondly at his son and daughter, and silently thanks Shoyou (again) for the idea to adopt twins (how he’d never thought of it, he’ll never know), but what he does know is that seeing his family here and now, gathering to eat breakfast, Aki and Haru telling Shoyou about their dreams the night before, fills his heart with unmeasurable elation.

What was once a bird of love on his shoulder now made a nest comfortably in his heart, and he wouldn’t change this morning view for anything in the world, he thinks, everyday.

**Author's Note:**

> a quick fic i came up with because i cannot sleep help


End file.
